Stuck 2: Trapped in Paradise
by Jeri101
Summary: A sorta anime survivor kinda thingy, but not. Filled with insanity, people who are no so bright up there, crude humor, and enough girls to keep Carrot happy forever! What more could you ask for? Finally finished!
1. The Island

Stuck 2

Trapped in Paradise

Written by Jeri101 and co-written by TRLgirl and ideas supplied by all the authors written below.

Rating: PG-13 for language and sexual situations. As well as RyokoJessie.

The Authors:

Jeri101- Osami

TRLgirl- RyokoJessie 

Nayru Moon- Nayru 

SailorV- Mina 

LilMisty 

Bunny 

SakuraWashu 

The Characters:

Sailor Moon: Rini Tsukino 

Gundam Wing: Heero Yuy 

Card Captor Sakura: Syaoran Li & Kero 

Ranma ½: Mousse 

Outlaw Star: Gene Starwind 

Tenchi Muyo!: Ryoko Habiki

Dragonball Z: Gohan Son 

Digimon 03: Takato Matsuki 

Escaflowne: Merle 

Pokemon: Jessie 

Magic Knight Rayearth: Umi Ryuuzaki 

Fushigi Yuugi: Tamahome 

The Slayers: Gourry Gabriev 

Pilot Candidate: Zero Enna 

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke Urameshi 

Sorcerer Hunters: Carrot 

Zoids Guardian Force: Jamie 

Chapter 1: The Island 

            Twenty-four contestants sat on a plane heading towards a desert island. The last contestant left on the island would win one million dollars.

            "Hey, I can't remember your name but doesn't that girl over there sorta look like both of us?" Ryoko asked the person sitting next to her.

            "You're right, let's ask her about it," Jessie replied. Ryoko and Jessie got up and went over to RyokoJessie. "Hey kid, how come you look like both of us combined?" Jessie asked her.

            She shrugged. "I was bored." Ryoko and Jessie sweatdropped. 

            "Right," Ryoko muttered.

            "Landing in ten minutes. Please return to your seats and buckle up!"

            Ryoko and Jessie walked back to their seats. No one had time to talk to anyone else except the people sitting next to them. They were almost to the island where they would spend approximately the next 6 weeks.

            The plane landed on the island and all twenty-four contestants got off, not knowing what to expect. They already knew all the rules and all they could carry on was a small backpack with everyday needs.

            "Aloha everybody!" the mysterious announcer dude exclaimed. He snapped his fingers and twelve huts appeared on the island. "Since you all know the rules, about voting off, no access to anything, and so on, I would like to welcome you and assign you with a partner. You will live in one of these huts with your partner whether you like them or not. In hut number 1 I would like Mina and Gohan. In hut number 2 is Jessie and Gourry. Hut number 3 is RyokoJessie and Yusuke. Hut number 4 is Nayru and Heero. Hut number 5 is for Osami and Zero. Hut number 6 is LilMisty and Gene. Hut number 7 goes to Mousse and Ryoko. Hut number 8 goes to Merle and Syaoran. Hut number 9 is for Bunny and Carrot. Hut number 10 is Tamahome and Umi. Hut number 11 is Rini and Takato and hut number 12 is Jamie and SakuraWashu. I would like to wish all of you good luck and have a good day!" He got back on the plane and it left.

            "So, this is our home for the next six weeks?" Yusuke put down his bag and looked around.

            "Yeah, except if you get voted off," Merle pointed out.

            "Do we get any food?" Takato asked.

            "Nope, we have to survive off the island," Zero said.

            "G-g-g-girls! GIRLS! EVERYWHERE!" Carrot fainted.

            Bunny sweat dropped. "Oh boy."

            "I miss Ricky already," SakuraWashu sighed.

            "Who's Ricky?" Syaoran asked.

            "Don't get her started," Osami covered her ears.

            "Ricky is a 15 year old guy who lives in Canada with the cutest smile, sexiest voice, and the nicest attitude ever!!  I LOVE HIM!!!!!" she cried.

            "Uh huh," Syaoran nodded.

            "I told you not to get her started," Osami said.

            "Hey RyokoJessie, you haven't said evil once, are you feeling alright?" Nayru asked.

            "Yeah I'm fine. Actually I'm on this medication, here, I'll show it to you," RyokoJessie reached into her backpack. She frowned and stuck her head in it. "Hmm… I must have left it at home. Don't worry, the last dose should last for two more days."

            "Uh oh," Osami, Bunny, and Nayru exclaimed at the same time, remembering what happened last time.

            Everyone else, minus LilMisty looked at them confused. "What do you mean 'Uh oh'?" Mina asked.

            "You were there, don't you- oh wait, you got your memory erased. But RyokoJessie is really insane," Osami explained.

            "I see," Mina said.

            "What do you think Shampoo?" Mousse asked Gene, who was standing next to him. He didn't have his glasses on.

            "Uh, who are you talking to?" he asked.

            "Hey guys, why don't we go to our huts and see what they're like!" Umi suggested.

            "Ok," everyone agreed.

Hut 1:

            "GOHAN!!!!!!" Mina glomped Gohan. "WE GET TO BE TOGETHER FOR 6 WEEKS!!!!!" she screamed.

            "That's nice, now could u please get off me, you're squeezing my liver."

            "Oh, sorry."

Hut 2:

            "My name is Jessie from Team Rocket. What's your name?" she asked Gourry.

            "My name is Gourry Gabriev," he said.

            "Wait a second. Your voice sounds exactly like James. You even look like James. You are James!" she glomped Gourry.

            "James? I'm not James! I'm Gourry!"

            "No, you're James!" she yelled.

Hut 3:

            Yusuke eyed RyokoJessie. "I get this bed," he put his bookbag down on the bed in the right hand corner. Each hut had two twin beds and a table inbetween them. That was it. "My name's Yusuke, and I already know you're RyokoJessie." She nodded. "OK, I heard what they said about you out there. Just make sure you don't go crazy on me."

            "Don't worry, I won't," she grinned.

Hut 4: 

            "Wow… This place really is a tropical paradise…" Nayru said quietly. Heero simply nodded. "I hope you don't mind sharing a hut with me." She added.

            "You're not as crazy as they say you are, are you?" Heero monotoned.

            Nayru shook her head. "Normally not. But sometimes I can be worse." Nayru giggled. She put her bookbag down and began plastering the walls with anime posters. Heero set up his laptop in a corner. Nayru continued, "I figure that by staying low and out of the way, like the dude that won last time, I won't get killed, or eaten, or… haha, maybe possessed by a demon and kill myself!"

Heero grunted. "Just don't mess with me too much… or omae o korosu."

Hut 5:

            "My name is Osami!" Osami hopped from one foot to the other.

            "Uh… hi, my name's Zero," he put his bag down on a bed.

            "I guess we're partners!" she continued hopping, obviously hyper.

            "Yeah, I guess so," Zero said, staring at her. She smiled. "Are you going to be this hyper all the time?"

            She continued hopping from one foot to the other. It seemed like she was jumping even higher now. "What do you mean? I'm not hyper, but you should see when I am!" Zero put his head in his hand.

            "Oh no."

Hut 6:

            "My name's Gene Starwind, what's yours?" Gene set his bag on the bed. He must have something heavy in it because the bed sagged.

            "Hi Gene!" LilMisty exclaimed, waving.

            "I asked you what your name was," Gene repeated.

            "Hi Gene!" LilMisty continued.

            "What-is-your-name?" he made every word nice and slow.

            "Hi Gene!" she said again.

            "I give up," Gene shrugged.

Hut 7:

            "Are you Shampoo?" Mousse asked.

            "Uh, no, my name is Ryoko," she stared at him. What a weirdo, she thought.

            "Oh, my name is Mousse," he said, talking to the side of the hut.

            "Uh, try putting your glasses on," Ryoko suggested.

            He pulled them down and turned around. "Ah, there you are. Wait, who are you again?" he asked.

            Ryoko sighed. She looked out on the beach and imagined lying there with Tenchi. "Tenchi…" she whispered.

Hut 8:

            "You look like a cat," Syaoran observed, staring at Merle.

            "Well, you're just boring looking," she retorted. "My name's Merle."

            "Syaoran." He put his bookbag onto his bed and opened it. Out popped a yellow teddy bear with wings. 

"Hey! I thought you were going to leave me in there forever!" Kero exclaimed.

"Kero!? How did you get in there? Why were you in there? Can't you just leave me alone!?" Syaoran yelled.

"I want to win a million dollars. I'll leave you alone after this," he replied.

"Good," Syaoran crossed his arms. "Now leave!" he pointed at the door.

"I'm going, I'm going," he flew out.

"Who was that?" Merle almost hissed.

"My uh… cat! I experimented on him and now he can talk and he can fly," he lied, putting his hand behind his head and sweat dropping.

"Ok, whatever. I wish Lord Van were here, he would definitely be able to win a million dollars."

Hut 9:

            Bunny picked up Carrot by his collar and dragged him into their hut. She pushed him onto a bed and went over to the other. Carrot slowly opened his eyes and turned and saw Bunny. "G-g-girl!" he exclaimed.

            He ran over to her and tripped over her bag on the floor pushing her onto the bed and he fell on top of her. "Hi! Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked.

            Bunny punched him and he fell on the floor. "Sorry, I don't date perverts." Carrot laid on the floor with his eyes in spirals.

Hut 10:

            "My name is Umi!" Umi said to Tamahome.

            "My name's Tamahome and I'm going to win that one million dollars. I will win it. You better make sure I do."

            Umi blinked. She wasn't expecting that. "Ok."

            "Good," Tamahome smiled. "The money will be mine."

Hut 11:

            "I am Rini, rhymes with teeny," Rini giggled.

            Takato stared at her. "I'm Takato, and are you always this…cute?" he asked.

            "What do you mean?" she asked.

            "You're too… pink," he told her.

            "Hey!" she cried.

Hut 12:

            "R-ricky… Ricky…Ricky…" SakuraWashu kept muttering under her breath. Jamie looked at her. SakuraWashu opened her eyes. "Oh hi Jamie!" she waved.

            "Are you going to talk about Ricky the whole time?" he asked.

            SakuraWashu put on a thinking look. "Hmm… well maybe, well actually, yes," she smiled.

            "Just my luck," he muttered.

            That night all 24 people sat around a fire. "Good thing this island isn't cold," Nayru observed.

            "Yeah, or we would be freezing," Takato said.

            Carrot looked around. "I'm surrounded by beautiful girls, this must be heaven," he got on his knees and prayed. "Thank you!"

            Bunny whispered to Merle, "Stay away from him, he's like horny 24/7!"

            "I will," she answered.

            "Do you think we'll make it through this?" Osami asked.

            "Tomorrow we can go look for food, there has to be some on the island," Mina pointed out.

            "Yeah, or we could just starve to death," Gene said. 

            "Luckily, I have my seagull friends to help me!" LilMisty cried as 5 seagulls came and landed on her shoulders and her head. Everyone stared.

            "What's up with her?" Syaoran asked. 

            RyokoJessie added, "Well ever since we were little girls, she could always talk to seagulls, so yeah." 

LilMisty looked in horror. "You're my sister? I…I thought… T…T..." she was cut off by RyokoJessie.

"What are you talking about? I was always your sister!" She explained. 

LilMisty yelled, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" She ran off with Gene. 

Takato said to Bunny, "Now that's pathetic…"

Gourry furiously looked around, "Lina? Lina is that you?" he said as he lifted up Jessie's skirt.

Jessie blushed as she took Gourry's hand and removed it from her skirt and into her top. "Now that's where your hand needs to be James dear." 

Gourry looked at her, "But I'm not, ::squeeze:: OH YES I AM JAMES!"  

                "Whoa," Gohan muttered.

            "It's getting late. Why don't we go to bed and we can all look for food in the morning?" Jamie suggested.

            Bunny shook her head. "How am I going to survive one night with this lunatic," she muttered as she looked at Carrot, looking at the girl's going back to their huts. "Let alone, change."

            "Good night everybody," Osami said.

            "Good night," everyone else muttered as they headed towards their huts. 

***** 

            The next morning, Gohan, Merle, Ryoko, Mina, Takato, and Tamahome sat around where the campfire used to be. Gohan's stomach growled.

            "We really need to get some food," Gohan said.

            "Yeah, and when we get the food, you'll probably eat it all," Mina mused. 

            "Well, why don't Takato and I go look for food?" Merle suggested. 

            "Go ahead," Ryoko said. "But bring it back as soon as you find some. And if you find a washed up bottle of sake, it's mine."

            "Alright, come on Takato," Merle grabbed his hand and they walked into the forest beyond. 

            "Good morning, morning, morning," Osami skipped or rather hyperly bounced over to the others.

            "How can someone be that hyper in the morning," Tamahome asked Ryoko. She shrugged.

            "Hi Osami, you're cheerful this morning," Mina commented.

            "Yup yup!" she exclaimed.

            Behind her came a rather tired looking Zero. He fell onto the log next to Osami. "Hey Zero, didn't you sleep last night?" Ryoko asked.

            "No, she," he pointed to Osami. "Kept me up all night, she kept talking and talking and talking."

            Osami laughed. "You could have told me to shut up you know."

            "I did, nineteen times," Zero shot back.

            "Oh, sorry," Osami whispered.

            Meanwhile, Merle and Takato walked through the palm trees. "Do any have coconuts on them?" Takato asked.

            "None that I've seen so far, oh, look, there's one!" Merle ran, Takato following behind. They got to a palm tree as a coconut disappeared. And then another one disappeared. Merle looked at Takato. "What in the world?" she asked.

            Then, they saw Kero lying on a branch, his stomach sticking out. "Hey! Did you eat all our food?" Merle asked.

            "Uh oh," he muttered. He tried to fly away, but ended up falling to the ground. Merle picked him up. 

            "Bad kitty," she scolded. "Hey Takato, grab those last two coconuts and I think I can make us breakfast," she smiled.

            They walked back to the fire where Gourry, Jessie, and Nayru also sat. "We have breakfast and milk!" Merle held up Kero and Takato held up the coconuts.

            Before long they started a fire and had cooked Kero and made bowls out of the coconuts after they had drank the milk. 

            "Boy that was good. And that cat was big enough to feed all of us, it was so fat," Gourry said.

            "No, it was you and Gohan that ate it all!" Nayru exclaimed. "We got nothing except coconut milk!" 

            "Oh," Gourry muttered.

            "I guess we know who to vote off first," Takato observed.

            "There is no way you're voting off my James!" Jessie yelled.

            "You ain't voting off my Gohan either!" Mina yelled.

            "Fine, we'll all decide before the time comes," Nayru said, before anyone could start fighting.

            Syaoran walked over to the group. "Hey, what did you guys eat?" he asked sitting down.

            "Oh, that cat of yours," Merle answered.

            "WHAT?" Syaoran stood up. "YOU ATE KERO? OH KAMI! SAKURA'S GONNA KILL ME!" He sat back down. "Oh well, I never liked him anyway."

            Bunny came running towards the group, Carrot galloping behind her. "I don't know how I survived one night with him," she whispered as she sat next to Osami.

            Carrot came over to group and looked around, a big smile on his face. "You're in a good mood this morning," Nayru observed.

            "That's because I slept next to a g-g-girl!" he cried. Bunny rolled her eyes. Carrot started hopping from one foot to the other looking at the girls. "Girls! GIRLS!" he exclaimed.

            Yusuke and RyokoJessie slowly strolled over. Osami, Bunny, and Nayru sweat dropped and started shaking.

"Huh? What are guys so scared about?" RyokoJessie said as she sat down and took a sip of coconut milk.

They all sighed, "Nothing, we thought you turned crazy overnight," Osami explained. 

Yusuke laughed, "Well not really, she slept like an angel last night." He put his arm over her shoulder.

Osami coughed, "Are you two going out?"

RyokoJessie blushed, "Well, I guess. It was like love at first sight I guess." Yusuke and RyokoJessie giggled, then they kissed passionately. Everyone looked nauseous as they all started gagging on their milk.

            After that Mousse promenaded over, "Hi guys, what's for breakfast?"

Nayru started smoking, " I DUNNO, WHAT ABOUT STEAMED JELLYFISH!"

            Gourry hid. Mousse kept walking; he then took a sharp turn towards the ocean. He stopped as he looked at a rock. "Oh hi Ryoko. My your hair looks sexy today!"

            Everyone sighed and started chowing down on coconut skins. Jessie suddenly noticed that all that was left was old coconuts shells. She noticed that everyone looked bored, as well. With the creative and hentai mind she had, she came up with a plan. 

            "Hey! I have an idea, why don't we make coconut bras and grass skirts and do some hula tricks and see how horny we can make Carrot?"

            "Yes! Please!" he cried. "Girls, sexy beautiful girls everywhere." 

Bunny punched him into the sand. "Oh please, can it."

            Jessie glomped Gourry, "What about it James! Do you wanna see me half naked?"

            Gourry blushed in a dark magenta, "Oh yeah…"

TBC…

AN: Jeri101: Keep reading to find out what happens next! Will they do a hula contest? Will Carrot get extremely horny or will Bunny kill him? Will Jessie ever figure out Gourry is not James? And will Mousse get some new glasses? Keep reading to find out!

TRLgirl: It's unquestionably sexy! Oh I wish I could see Gourry half naked doing the hula….


	2. Hold Back

Stuck 2

Trapped in Paradise

Written by Jeri101 and co-written by TRLgirl and ideas supplied by all the authors written below.

Rating: PG-13 for language and sexual situations. As well as RyokoJessie.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INUENDO, AND STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS. I think it's still PG-13, though ^-^'

The Authors:

Jeri101- Osami

TRLgirl- RyokoJessie 

Nayru Moon- Nayru 

SailorV- Mina 

LilMisty 

Bunny 

SakuraWashu 

The Characters:

Sailor Moon: Rini Tsukino 

Gundam Wing: Heero Yuy 

Card Captor Sakura: Syaoran Li 

Ranma ½: Mousse 

Outlaw Star: Gene Starwind 

Tenchi Muyo!: Ryoko Habiki

Dragonball Z: Gohan Son 

Digimon 03: Takato Matsuki 

Escaflowne: Merle 

Pokemon: Jessie 

Magic Knight Rayearth: Umi Ryuuzaki 

Fushigi Yuugi: Tamahome 

The Slayers: Gourry Gabriev 

Pilot Candidate: Zero Enna 

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke Urameshi 

Sorcerer Hunters: Carrot Glace

Zoids Guardian Force: Jamie

Special guest star: Hamtaro from Tottoko Hamutaro

**Chapter 2: Hold Back**

****

            "I can't believe we're doing this," Osami complained as she bent over and picked up a coconut.

            "Well, I think it'll be fun," Mina bent over and picked one up as well.

            "Yeah, but she threatened us! She said if we don't collect the stupid coconuts for the hula contest then she'll kill us!" Osami exclaimed.

            "Don't worry, it's not the end of the world, besides, at least we're not making the grass skirts," Nayru mused.

            "Yeah, I guess you're right, but still, I don't want everyone to see me with just coconuts on," Osami shivered. "That's just gross."

            "Come on, work faster," Jessie ordered to SakuraWashu, RyokoJessie, and Ryoko who were making the grass skirts.

            "I wish Tenchi were here, then he would have gotten to see me hula," Ryoko puffed as she kept sewing her grass skirt together with coconut hair.

            SakuraWashu sighed and said, "Didn't you already do that to him?"

            Ryoko put her hand behind her head and sweat dropped, "Oh yeah but I didn't wear a coconut bra."

            Jessie overhearing regretfully asked, "What did you wear?"

            Ryoko clapped, "Absolutely nothing..."

            They all fell over as RyokoJessie kept sewing her skirt. She was having a battle in her head with herself. The voices were telling her to show off in front of Gourry instead of Yusuke, but RyokoJessie did not want to get in the way of Jessie or she would get killed. She said loudly to herself, "No, I don't know who you are but I am trying to win this contest without going crazy!"

            Everyone looked over at her. Lilmisty swallowed, (NO ALL YOU LITTLE HENTAI FREAKS OUT THERE! SHE ACUALLY IS AWAY FROM GENE RIGHT NOW!) "Uh Oh, day two I think she's losing it." 

            Heero walked passed her, "Yeah I know she feels."

            Lilmisty stared, and then went back in her hut and started eating a stash of candy that she brought with her. She put her little skirt and coconut bra on and walked out.

            At that time, all the girls had on their hula stuff and Carrot was tied onto a coconut tree while he was judging at the same time. Gene walked over to make sure it was tight. He stepped on something damp, and he looked at Carrot in disgust and said, "Jeez, I wonder how damp the ground's going to be at the end of the hula contest."

            Gene walked away and took his seat as Gohan, Gourry, Tamahome, Heero, and Jamie placed a bet for who is going to make Carrot the horniest. Gourry said out loud, "It's gonna be Jessie, I dunno about Carrot, but she sure makes me God damn horny." 

Everyone agreed, but then Mousse got up. "Or Ryoko, she has a nice chest!" They all agreed on that too. 

Gohan got up and spoke on an imaginary microphone. "Okay, welcome to the first annual hula contest on Anime Island. Our bets are on Jessie and Ryoko. But we will never know until it starts, SO LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!"

Osami walked over and grabbed the imaginary microphone, she was the only girl not in a grass skirt or coconut bra. "Now the rules of the hula contest ar-"

Gohan grabbed the imaginary microphone back. "Hey, wait a second. Osami, you're supposed to be in the contest too."

Osami sweat dropped. "Well, I..." she put her hand behind her head. "I don't want to," her sweat drop got bigger.

Gohan sweat dropped. "But you're a girl, you have to be in the contest," he exclaimed.

"No I don't, now give me back the microphone!" she grabbed Gohan's hand and they started fighting over something that wasn't even there. Every single person sweat dropped. Gohan finally pulled and Osami fell back on the sand.

She started crying. "You're mean!" she screamed and ran into her hut and didn't come out.

Everybody sweat dropped again. "Well, the only rules are, is to work your stuff! Now, our first contestant is Rini!"

Rini walked out with the coconut bra falling off and a grass skirt down to ground. "Hi!" she waved. 

Before she could do anything, Carrot yelled, "Next contestant please!"

Rini crossed her arms and walked away. "Our next contestant is Merle!"

Merle walked out and smiled as she looked over at Takato. She started doing a hula, her tail sticking up in the back.

At that, Carrot burst out laughing. The rest of the guys joined in and in seconds they were rolling on the ground laughing at the catgirl. 

Merle frowned and puffed her tail. "Why are you laughing at me?" she cried.

"You're so funny looking!" Takato cried and continued laughing.

Her face turned bright red and she walked away.

Gohan stopped laughing and took a few breaths. "Our," he took a breath to keep from laughing, "next contestant is Bunny!"

Bunny walked over. Carrot's face lit up. "Yeah!" he cried.

Bunny waved and tripped and fell with her butt sticking up in the air and everyone saw her Sailor Moon underwear. The guys started laughing. Bunny got up, her face bright red, and started dancing. When she was done, she bowed and walked away. Carrot frowned. "No, come back!" he cried.

"Our next contestant is Mina!" Mina shyly walked over to the spot where she was supposed to do the dance. But instead, she ran over and glomped Gohan, and they both fell onto the ground. 

"Hey!" Carrot cried. "You're supposed to glomp Carrot!" Mina didn't hear him, she was busy making out with Gohan. 

All the guys sweat dropped. Jamie put his hand behind his back and then he pulled out another imaginary microphone. "Since Gohan's kinda busy at the moment, I think I'll take over from here. Our next contestant is SakuraWashu."

She walked over and stood perfectly still. She took a deep breath. "OH! Ricky, R-r-r-r-r-r-icky, Ricky Ricky! Ricky! Ricky! Ricky! R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-Ricky! Oh Ricky! Ricky! Ricky!" she vanished. Everyone stared.

            "What the hell just happened?" Gene asked. Everyone shook his or her heads and sweat dropped.

            "Well, uh, I guess our next contestant is Umi!" 

            She walked over and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Instead of dancing she started talking. "I am the prettiest girl that is here..."

~One hour later~

            "I am obviously the best choice to win as you can tell," she continued. Every guy had fallen asleep, including Carrot.

~One hour later and 2 seconds~

            "... and if you do not pick me, then you will be sorry," she continued. The snot bubble coming out Carrot's nose popped and he woke up. 

            "Next contestant!" he yelled.

            Jamie opened his eyes. "Oh... um... our next contestant is Lilmisty!"

            "But I wasn't finished yet," Umi protested.

            "Sorry," he shrugged. She stomped off. Lilmisty walked over, looking very happy. Then she started a little dance. All of a sudden, she started eating her skirt and her top and when they were almost gone, she started laughing and ran into the distance.

            The guys didn't even sweat drop. Their eyes almost fell out of their heads. Jamie walked over and sweat dropped. "Well, that was... unique. Anyway, our next contestant is RyokoJessie!"

            RyokoJessie walked over. "EVIL!" she cried. 

            Everybody looked up, including Gohan and Mina, who had been making out for 2 hours and 10 minutes straight. RyokoJessie gasped. "Oh no! This can't be happening!" She walked backwards and put her hands on her head and yelled, "STOP THE VOICES! THE VOICES!" 

            Everyone held onto the person next to them, Yusuke ran to RyokoJessie, "Ohmigod, are you okay?"

            RyokoJessie managed to utter a few words, "Run, run Yusuke and never return." 

            Yusuke yelled, "WHAT'S GOING ON! I'll do whatever you want." At that time he kissed her and started running towards the woods. RyokoJessie started crying, "EVIL!" She blurted as the voices grew louder saying, "Glomp Gourry. Make Love to Gourry." 

            RyokoJessie had no choice. "I will do as you told." She walked over and everyone started shaking. She approached Gourry as she uttered, "I'm sorry, but the voices are too loud." She pounced on top of Gourry and started to lick his hair. "AHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tamahome and Zero grabbed onto RyokoJessie as she started shifting and tossing her head back and forth. "NO, NO, THE VOICES!" 

            They took her away as everyone started to calm down, except Gourry of course who didn't know what happened to him. 

            She broke free and ran into the woods. "Uh oh, Yusuke ran in there," Takato observed. All the guys looked at each other. They all simultaneously put their hands together in prayer and bowed their heads. 

            Jamie took out the imaginary microphone. "Our next contestant is Nayru."

            Nayru walked over in her regular clothes. "I refuse to do this. I am sorry, but I will not be participating," she bowed and went back to her hut. The guys sweat dropped.

            "Oh man," Carrot muttered. 

            "Our last two contestants are Jessie and Ryoko!" Jamie cried.

            Carrot's eyes got really big as Jessie and Ryoko walked out. He struggled to get lose. He started drooling.

            Ryoko and Jessie started to walk towards Carrot. Carrot stared. Jessie changed direction and zoomed over to Gourry and started making out with him. Ryoko continued walking over to Carrot, who was still tied to the tree. She ignored the wet spot on the ground, which seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. She grabbed onto Carrot's face and pulled herself close to him and started making out with him.

            Every single guy, except Gourry, Carrot, and Gohan, had the biggest sweat drop they had ever had in their life.

            Jessie stopped making out with Gourry and noticed the other lipstick on his face. She smacked him. "Hey! What was that for?" Gourry asked.

            "WHOM THE HELL WERE YOU MAKING OUT WITH BEFORE!?"

            Jamie raised a finger and softly said, "RyokoJessie attacked him unwillingly, don't freak."

            Jessie looked from Gourry to Jamie and decided Jamie was telling the truth. "Oh, I'm so sorry James, dear. Let me make it up to you," she grabbed his hand and dragged him to their hut while Gourry had a giddy look on his face. 

            Everyone's sweat drop got even bigger, if that was possible as they watched Gourry and Jessie leave. Their attention turned back to Ryoko and Carrot.

            Mousse's hand clenched. "Hey!" he cried. He started running towards Ryoko, but instead ran the other way and straight into a tree. He fell over unconscious. 

            By this time, the sweat drops were as big as their bodies. Jamie's sweat drop went away as he walked towards Carrot and Ryoko. "Alright you two, break it up. Carrot needs to announce the winner," he moved in closer to pull them apart, but instead slipped on the wet ground. 

            "What the hell?" he cried. 

Ryoko blushed, "Oh, well it looks like Carrot here had a good time tonight." As she started to reach down his pants. Ryoko started giggling as the moisture on the ground grew more and more. 

Jamie decided to but in, "OK, THAT'S ENOUGH SOME LITTLE KIDS ARE WATCHING THIS RIGHT NOW AND THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT THE MOIST STUFF REALLY IS!" He pointed to Syaoran and Takato.

            He sighed, "Anyway the award goes to Ryoko obviously because she cleaned the floor with Carrot's..."

            "COME ON ALLREADY LET'S GO TO BED, IT'S GETTING LATE!" Tamahome shouted.  

            Jamie sighed. "Well, that's that." He went behind the tree and untied Carrot. Carrot immediately went over to Ryoko. They started making out and fell on the sand. Jamie sweat dropped and slowly walked away.

            Just when Carrot was going to actually make love to Ryoko, she put a finger on his lips and said, "No, as much as I would like to, I can't." 

            Carrot looked confused, "Huh? Why I thought we would have some fun!"     

Ryoko sighed, "Its not that, its just that well it's that time..."            

Carrot nodded, "Yeah, what time?"

Ryoko whispered, "It's that time of the month."

Carrot stalled, "On no, NOOOOOOOO!!!! AND I WAS SO CLOSE!"        

Ryoko walked away and sighed, "Yeah right, I would never think about having sex with you. Tenchi...."

Carrot was screaming, "DAMN THAT TIME OF THE MONTH! DAMN IT ALL!"

Meanwhile, Zero walked back into the hut and saw Osami sitting on her bed, a grim look on her face, reading a Megami Kouhosei manga. "Uh... hi," Zero said. 

She nodded. "I hate Gohan. I wanted to be the announcer!" she burst into sobs.

Zero sweat dropped. "Well, uh, I guess I know how to make you unhyper."

The rest of the guys decided to go back. As they walked back to their hut, they noticed that Mina and Gohan were STILL making out. "Uh... guys," Takato said. 

Mina stopped making out with Gohan and noticed all the guys staring at them. "Come on Gohan, let's go back to our hut," they stood up and left.

Syaoran walked back to his hut. "This was the most interesting day of my life," he muttered. He opened the door to a hut and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh James dear," Jessie moaned.

God, it would be ten times better if she knew my real name, Gourry thought.

Syaoran's eyes popped out. He turned around and closed the door. "Wrong hut," he muttered. "Yup, this was definitely the most interesting day of my life," he walked into his own hut and saw Merle using his bed as a scratching post. "Hey!" he cried. She hissed at him. He walked out of the hut and sat on the ground. "I think I'll just stay here where I'll be safe," he curled in to a ball and closed his eyes. He felt something tickling his toe. He chuckled and opened his eyes and saw a ghost crab. He screamed and ran away.

Nayru sat on her bed reading a Harry Potter book. The door opened and Heero walked in. "Hi," she muttered.

"Hn," Heero grunted. 

"How was the hula contest?" she asked.

"Hn," he grunted again. He went over to his laptop and started typing. Nayru sighed.

"Why did I get paired up with Heero? He's anti-social, thinks he's evil-kaneval and hardly even speaks! Gosh, when you got such a gloomy personality why don't you just give up and stop pretending to be human!"

"Hey!" Heero exclaimed.

"What is it?" Nayru asked.

"Could you keep it down over there."

"Yeah sure, forgive me for interrupting," Nayru stopped. Wait a second, she thought. That was from the fourth episode of Gundam Wing, dude. Maybe I am turning into Duo, hmm...

Gene sighed as he sat down on his bed. The door swung open and LilMisty stepped into the hut. Gene stared. She was covered in seagull feathers and had a seagull on top of her head. "Uh... are you okay?" he asked.

"Hi Gene," LilMisty responded.

Gene rolled his eyes. 

Mousse walked into his hut and he saw what appeared to be Ryoko taking off her clothes. He stared at the bedpost when Ryoko was at the other side of the room. Ryoko stared at Mousse wondering why he was staring at a bedpost. 

"Uh Mousse," she started, "I'm over here"

Mousse turned around, "Oh! So there you are. Proceed."

Carrot was already in his hut when Bunny walked in still wearing her little hula thingy. Carrot stopped doing what he was doing in bed ran over to Bunny and glomped her while Bunny gave the biggest sweatdrop of the night. She was sick and tired of Carrot glomping every girl on the island so she stood Carrot in front of her, leaned closer to him but instead of kissing him, she whammed him where it hurts.

"AHHHHHHH!!!! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO HAVE SEX AGAIN!" Carrot screamed as he curled up in a little ball.

Bunny said in a smart tone, "Relax, I kicked you with my weakest ability. Besides, who would have sex with you?"

Carrot replied, "Well, you would."

Bunny looked at him with fire in her eyes and kicked him again, and a loud shriek pierced the air. Everyone looked up. Then RyokoJessie who was also huddled in a ball got up and said, "Looks like Carrot got what he deserved," then she cuddled back in a ball again.

Umi was looking in the mirror that she brought and started to talk to herself. Tamahome just fell asleep as Umi walked over and shook him , "Hey, Hey, Tamahome. Was my performance good? Did you like it?"

Tamahome just couldn't handle it, "Errrr, give me $100 and I'll tell you."

Umi sighed and smartly said, "NO, NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"

~One Million Years Later (only 10 minutes)~

"OK! Here's your money! Was I good?" Umi shouted.

Tamahome sighed and said, "Yeah, it was cool."

Umi smiled, "YES! I am the prettiest of all the girls on the island!"

Tamahome sighed again and went back asleep. 

Takato walked into the hut. Rini was lying on the bed, crying. She looked up when Takato came in. "Why does everyone have to pick on me?" she sobbed.

"Because you have pink hair," he replied.

She stared at him. "MOON PRISM POWER!" she cried. "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" 

Takato stood there and stared at her. "Uh..." he muttered.

She moved in closer to Takato. "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" she cried again. Pink hearts came out of her wand and started hitting Takato in the face.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OK! STOPPIT!" he screamed.

Rini stopped and untransformed and stuck her tongue out at him, jumped into her bed, rolled over and closed her eyes.

Takato sighed. "Why couldn't I have been paired with someone normal?"

Jamie walked into his hut. He sighed and sat down on his bed. "Man, people here are really hentai," he muttered. "I wonder where SakuraWashu is," he mumbled. 

"Right here!" she cried. She evaporated onto her bed. 

"Dude! Can you teach me how to do that?" he asked. 

"No way! It's my special ability. I am SakuraWashu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe!"

"Yeah sure, tell Washu that," Jamie murmured. SakuraWashu stuck her tongue out at him.

After that, everyone finally decided to go to sleep to face tomorrow's troubles, well, except for Jessie and Gourry, of course. 

The next morning, everyone sat around the fire, except Gohan and Mina. "I'll go get them!" Osami exclaimed. She went over to the hut and opened the door. "Hey Gohan! Mina! It's time for-" she closed the door. "Nevermind."

They didn't know how they all fitted around the fire, but they were all there. "Did you guys save the milk and skin from the coconut bras?" Gene asked the girls.

"No, we ate it," Jessie replied. "Although, I did save some for my James dear," she smiled.

Gene rolled his eyes. "So, us guys, besides Gourry, have nothing to eat? All the coconuts are gone!" Syaoran yelled.

Gohan and Mina walked over to the fire and Gohan's stomach growled and he sweat dropped. Everyone looked down at their own stomachs. Gene went back into his hut and came out carrying his gun.

"Must... eat... gun..." he shoved the gun in his mouth and started to chew it.

Everyone stared with a huge sweat drop on their heads. Gene couldn't chew it, so he swallowed it. "Ahh, now I'm not hungry," he said.

The sweat drops got even bigger. "That was so gross," Rini said. 

Then he burped and a bullet whizzed out of his mouth. Everyone stared. "What the hell?" Nayru exclaimed.

"HEY! LOOK! IT'S HAMTARO!!" Mina cried, pointing over to the grass.

"Yeah right," Bunny said.

"No really, listen!" Everyone stopped talking and heard, 'Padda, Padda, Padda, Padda.'

"HAMTARO!" Nayru cried. She ran over to where he was and picked him up and hugged him.

All the other girls ran over to look at the cute, mind-frying, cell-killing, hamster. "AWW!" they all giggled. He was so cute. 

He was squirming to get out of Nayru's grasp. LilMisty picked him up. "Ooh, breakfast," she said and ate him in one gulp. 

"NO! HAMTARO! MY CUTE HAMSTER FRIEND!" Nayru cried.

"NO!!!!!! HAMTARO!" all the other girls cried. 

"GET LILMISTY!" Bunny shouted. They all started chasing her and they didn't notice the seagulls closing in. They picked LilMisty by the arms and carried her away. The girls stood still and gawked in silence at LilMisty flying away with the seagulls. They could hear 'Padda, Padda, Padda, Padda' coming from her stomach. 

            "That girl is just damn weird," SakuraWashu muttered.

            Everyone nodded their heads and agreed. 

            "You know, I was thinking. We couldn't have used all the coconuts yesterday, there has to be some more in the woods," Merle said, changing the conversation.

            "Why don't Nayru and I go look for some?" Osami suggested. The girls nodded, glad they weren't going to do it. Osami grabbed Nayru's hand and they ran into the forest. The girls went back to the campfire. Maybe they could find something to eat in the meantime.

            Osami and Nayru walked through the woods searching for coconuts. They came to a clearing and saw a hut. "How did this hut get here?" Osami asked rhetorically. 

            "Beats me," Nayru replied. "Wonder if anyone's in there."

            "Let's find out," Osami grabbed Nayru's hand and they walked over to the hut and opened the door. In the hut was RyokoJessie. There were skulls all around the hut and RyokoJessie was sharpening a piece of stone while muttering 'evil'.

            Osami and Nayru looked at each other and sweat dropped. They slowly closed the door.

            Osami and Nayru slowly walked back to the huts. Everyone looked cheerful as they walked up to them.

            Heero looked up and said, "Did you find anything?" 

            "Yes." They said at the same time, "We saw her, in a hut with animal skulls all over the place." 

            Everyone gasped in horror as they came to realization that RyokoJessie has finally cut lose.

            "Uh oh," Takato muttered.

            "Anyway, look! On the ground there's a piece of cheese!" Gourry cried.

            "Someone should eat it and see if it's any good," Jessie said.

            "Why don't you, Gohan," Mina suggested.

            "No, it's mine!" Gourry cried and Gourry and Gohan got into a fight over the cheese. Gohan blasted him out of the way. 

            "JAMES DEAR!" Jessie cried, running over to him.

            Gohan took a bite of the cheese and fell over and died. "GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!" Mina cried running over to his side and feeling his pulse.

            "That must be GoCheese, you eat it and you go," Ryoko muttered.

            "GOHAN! ANSWER ME!!! GOHAN!!!" Mina started crying. "Why Gohan? Why? It's my entire fault! I shouldn't have asked you to eat that cheese! OH GOHAN!!!" Mina was bawling her eyes out. She sniffed and walked over to the forest she took a stick. She went back over to Gohan.

            "Gohan, don't worry, I'll be with you shortly," she took the stick and shoved it inside her chest. "Good-bye everyone," she choked, then she fell over dead. 

            "MINA!" Osami cried running over. "Mina, you were my best friend, why'd you have to go away," she started crying. Nayru came over and put her hand on Osami's shoulder, with tears in her eyes.

            "Dont worry Osami. She's with Gohan, now."

            "She promised we'd be together until the end," Osami sobbed. "And she left, she left!"

            Zero walked over and kneeled down next to Osami. "Shh, it's alright," he said, trying to comfort her.

            "No! It's not alright!" she cried.

            "You still have me, I'm your best friend, too," Nayru said.

            Osami looked at her and started crying even harder. She ran into her hut, muttering 'Mina'. Zero ran and followed her. As her partner he felt it was his responsibility to make her feel better.

            "Let's push them into the sea and give them a sea burial!" Nayru suggested.

            Syaoran, Merle, Gene, and Tamahome worked together to push Mina and Gohan into the sea. "Good-bye!" Nayru waved. They all bowed and clapped their hands in prayer. The other people around the fire did as well. 

            "HEY! IT'S A FISH!" Syaoran cried. "Merle, you're a cat, go get it!"

            "NO!" she protested.

            "I WILL!" a voice cried. A person fell out of the sky and into the water. It was LilMisty. She swam after the fish and was never seen again, well until the next Stuck, of course. 

            The announcer dude appeared out of nowhere. "ALOHA! Time to vote someone off! Now everyone just close your eyes and think of the name of who you want voted off. I will choose one person's mind to read and that person will come with me."

            Syaoran shut his eyes tightly and thought of Merle. Takato shut his eyes and thought of the pink-haired brat. Tamahome shut his eyes and thought of Umi.

            "ALRIGHT! The weakest link is Merle, sorry," he said.

            "ME?" Merle asked. "B-b-but... TAKATO!" she cried, running over to him and hugging him. 

            Takato's eyes grew wide. "I don't want to leave you," she cried.

            "Come on Merle," the announcer walked over and grabbed her tail. "Say Good-bye!"

            "GOOD-BYE TAKATO! I LOVE YOU!" The announcer and Merle vanished. 

            Takato stared. "Uh..." he muttered.

            "Bye bye," Rini called and made a peace sign.

To Be Continued...

AN: Jeri101: TRLgirl, you are so sick! How did you come up with all that? You hentai mind! I only came up with the-

TRLgirl: Come on, Jeri101. You only came up with the funny part! I had to come up with all that hentai stuff. How did I do it? Well I wonder… ::hugs Gourry Plushie::

Jeri101: Oh please TRLgirl. Anyway, mina-sans, stay tuned for episode three of Stuck 2! What's going to happen now?

TRLgirl: It's unquestionably cannibalistic! 


	3. The Return

****

Stuck 2

Trapped in Paradise

Written by Jeri101 and co-written by TRLgirl and ideas supplied by all the authors written below.

The Authors:

Jeri101- Osami

TRLgirl- RyokoJessie

Nayru Moon- Nayru 

Bunny 

SakuraWashu 

The Characters:

Sailor Moon: Rini Tsukino 

Gundam Wing: Heero Yuy 

Card Captor Sakura: Syaoran Li 

Ranma ½: Mousse 

Outlaw Star: Gene Starwind 

Tenchi Muyo!: Ryoko Habiki 

Digimon 03: Takato Matsuki 

Pokemon: Jessie

Magic Knight Rayearth: Umi Ryuuzaki 

Fushigi Yuugi: Tamahome 

The Slayers: Gourry Gabriev 

Pilot Candidate: Zero Enna 

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke Urameshi 

Sorcerer Hunters: Carrot Glace 

Zoids Guardian Force: Jamie 

****

Chapter 3: The Return

"AAAAAAAAH! Too hungry! Must eat Gourry's hair!" Mousse stated as he started to lick Gourry's hair. "Looks...like.... Banana pudding!"

Nayru looked around quickly, "Banana pudding? Where? Where is it?"

Then all of a sudden everyone looked around them and started running for Gourry's hair. "GET OFF ME!" Gourry screamed as his hair started getting pulled off. 

"NO!" Umi exclaimed. "Not until I get my banana pudding!"

"HOLD IT!" A loud voice came screaming over the horizon. "What's going on here and why is everyone around MY James?" Jessie grunted as she hurled a bag of sand bombs that she previously made before she made love to Gourry.

Osami almost gagged on her serving of Gourry Hair, "Um, Ah... here want some banana pudding?" 

Jessie got a sand bomb and smashed it on Osami's head, "That's for being an idiot, anybody else want one?"

Everyone dropped their plates and disappeared. Jessie smiled as she turned to Gourry, "Now my James sweetie, we will hunt for some food!" 

She dragged Gourry into the woods where she started to collect some coconuts that magically appeared out of nowhere. "I wonder where these came from..." she whispered to herself.

Gourry thought for a second, (wow, he's actually thinking!) "There's a trail of them leading to that strange looking hut with human sculls all around it!"

Jessie gulped, "That must be where RyokoJessie keeps her victims!" 

Gourry sweatdropped as he took Jessie's hand and walked toward the shore where everyone else was. 

Rini and Syaoran started to make clam sandwiches as they approached the campfire. Ryoko took the one that Syaoran had in his hand and started to chew down on it. 

"HEY THAT WAS MINE YOU 700 YEAR OLD MUMMY-WOMAN!"" he yelled as he snatched it back.

Rini took one bite and finished the whole thing, "No use fighting over it. I'm sure that we can find something else to eat in that jungle. I'll go look."

Bunny stopped eating seaweed, "Don't go in there alone take SakuraWashu with you..." 

SakuraWashu nodded, "Right, while you go look for food for the others, I'll look for RyokoJessie." 

Gourry and Jessie just arrived in time to hear SakuraWashu say that.

Jessie shook her head, "I don't think you want to go in there and look for her, she definitely blew a gasket."

Gourry nodded as everyone looked at SakuraWashu for a response. SakuraWashu got up and took Rini's hand, "I don't care, she's a human being, I'm going to look for her! Let's go!" 

SakuraWashu and Rini cautiously began towards the forest. As they got to the edge, they were interrupted by a scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!" they heard, as a body flew past them. They turned around to look at who it was. Yusuke was running out of the forest.

Yusuke ran over to Ryoko. "Quick! Ryoko! You've gotta help me!" he said, just as another body ran by SakuraWashu and Rini.

Yusuke looked and yelped. "I-I-it's… A… CANNIBAL!!!!!" he screamed, running.

The second person was none other than RyokoJessie. She was running after Yusuke, foaming at the mouth with a knife in her hand. 

She caught up with Yusuke and tackled him to the ground. "No!" he yelled. "RyokoJessie! It's me! Yusuke!" he cried. 

RyokoJessie grinned. Yusuke cringed. RyokoJessie brought the knife up as if she was going to stab him, but instead, ate him in one gulp. Everyone stared.

"Still want to go look for RyokoJessie?" Rini asked SakuraWashu. SakuraWashu shook her head.

RyokoJessie looked around. She burped. "Now for dessert," she muttered. She looked and saw… pink cotton candy… actually, it was Rini's pink hair. Her mouth started to foam again as she ran towards SakuraWashu and Rini.

They screamed and SakuraWashu grabbed Rini's hand and they ran into the woods, RyokoJessie not too far behind. "EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. 

Rini tripped and her grip in SakuraWashu's hand was lost. "No! Rini!" SakuraWashu yelled, turning around and seeing Rini on the ground, RyokoJessie running towards her.

SakuraWashu screamed and ran into the woods. As Rini tried to pull herself up, RyokoJessie jumped on top of her. "I'm too cute to die!" Rini cried, as RyokoJessie ate her in one gulp.

RyokoJessie licked her lips. "Tasted like cotton candy," she burped. "Evil," she muttered. She got up and walked back to her hut in the woods. 

Back at the campfire, everyone was crowded around. "Rini and Yusuke are dead," Zero said, calmly. 

Everyone in unison bowed their heads and clapped their hands in prayer. "And SakuraWashu is lost in the woods," Jamie added.

"You know, I was just starting to like Rini," Takato muttered. 

"And SakuraWashu is all alone…" Nayru muttered. 

"I hope she's okay and RyokoJessie doesn't find her," Syaoran said.

"Don't worry! Carrot will find her!" Carrot said, as he began running towards the woods.

"Oh no you don't," Bunny grabbed his collar. "I don't want you to get eaten alive like Yusuke and Rini. You're staying right here, Mr. Glace."

"I sure hope RyokoJessie doesn't come back," Umi said.

"Well, if she did and ate all of you, I could win the million dollars," Tamahome put his hands behind his head.

Jessie slapped him. "My James honey will win the million dollars before you ever do, isn't that right James?" she asked, rubbing Gourry's hair. He nodded.

Osami's stomach growled really loud. "Um… guys? I think we need some food."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Carrot knows what to do!" Carrot yelled as he ran away and then came running back as he did a nosedive into the sand and started digging.

Everyone sweatdropped, "Uh Carrot… what are you doing?" Tamahome asked. 

"DIGGING FOR CLAMS!" Carrot screamed, as he kept digging further.

Jessie sighed, "Ok… I know! Mousse you haven't been doing any thing lately, why don't you get some chow!" she chirped.

"That's a wonderful idea Jessie! In matter of fact, I'll get it now!" Mousse exclaimed as he walked around and marched down the beach.

Syaoran sighed and commented, "That's easy persuasion." 

Then out of nowhere a bullet sound whizzed in the air, then Gene shouted, "Oh sorry I farted!" 

Umi screamed in horror, "THAT'S DISCUSTING!" 

But little did they all know, that Mousse was near a part of the Island were the tide was a little higher.

Mousse was dwelling nearer and nearer to the water. "Hmmm… I feel something damp on my feet, I wonder if Carrot is near… Wait, damp?…QUACK!" Mousse has turned into a duck. 

Back at the campfire, people were chanting, "DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG!" as Carrot dwelled nearer to the clams. 

While Gourry was chanting as well, he stopped, "I smell, I smell," 

Jessie stopped too, "What are you smelling James Dear?'

"I SMELL FRICKEN CHICKEN!" Gourry screamed as he ran towards the scent. 

Jessie hopped over the log and followed him, "Wait for me!" 

Takato yelled, "Chicken OMG!" 

Bunny commented, " It's not chicken, its Gravitation."

Nayru turned around, "Shuichi! Where!"

Bunny then puffed, "Oh no! I just had the urge!" 

RyokoJessie appeared and yelled, "Tohma!" Then disappeared.

Zero shouted, "Uh, Wasn't that her!"

Osami laughed, "Oh yeah, she does that now and then. Just ignore it.

Gourry and Jessie were seen in the distance running with a plucken chicken, or duck kinda thing, still alive. 

Carrot hopped out of his hole, which was dug all the way to the other side of the island, "LETS BAKE IT!" he screamed as he grabbed the chicken and stabbed it with a sick and started baking it over the fire. 

"Oh yeah, Oh Yeah, I'm so excited that I'm not even thinking about sex!" Carrot screamed as he stood and stared at the chicken roasting. 

Everyone sighed as they contently sat down and watched Mousse fry like the goose he is. 

"Actually," Carrot commented, "I am think about sex, I'm actually thinking about having sex with Jessie!" 

Everyone gasped as Gourry got a little provoked and screamed, "What did you say pal!" he screamed as he clutched his sword that he has not used this whole entire time.

Carrot laughed, "I just said I wanted to make love to that girl you're always hanging around." 

Everyone growled, but then Gourry yelled, "HIKARIO!" and a blade of light hurled out of his sword, "You die now!" he screamed, as he was about to kill Carrot. 

"WAIT!" Jamie yelled as he stopped Gourry in his tracks and yelled, "I also am sick of Carrots pranks, so let me deal with him MY way."

Jamie grabbed Carrots collar and jumped into the hole.

Everyone sat and stared as another bullet noise went off, Gene voice was heard, "Sorry!" 

Jamie raced down the hole as he approached the other side of the island. 

"Damn it where are you taking me!" Carrot yelled at Jamie. 

"I'm going to take you to a remote part of the island and bury you in the sand!" 

"Oh ok," Carrot sighed sarcastically and put his hands behind his head.

They finally reached the other side of the island where Jamie started digging rapidly. 

"Now you shall meet your fate!" Jamie laughed evilly.

Carrot then snuck up behind him and laughed, "Think again!" 

Jamie gasped then Carrot kicked him in the hole and buried him instead.

Carrot laughed, "Looks whose got the last laugh now!" then walked away.

Jamie screamed, "HEY GET ME OUT OF HERE THE TIDES GETTING HIGHER!" 

Then a crab emerged from the sand and pinched Jamie in the nose, "AHHHH!" he screamed. 

Meanwhile back at the campfire, the whole group, Jessie, Gourry, Carrot, Umi, Zero, Takato, Heero, Nayru, Syaoran, Bunny, Osami, Gene, Ryoko, and Tamahome sat down to have there mini feast.

Sasami comes out of nowhere and places the plate down on the table. "Alright guys time to eat!" she screams as she disappears.

Ryoko sighs, "I'm so hungry that I'm hallucinating!" 

Carrot yell's "LETS EAT!" 

Everyone then yells and digs in. 

"AH!" Nayru sighs, "That was good eating. But I wonder where did Mousse go!" 

Osami gasped in horror, then choked. She spit out the duck and yelled, "OH MY STARS! WE JUST ATE MOUSSE!"

Umi swallowed the duck and commented, "There's no mousse here. No one brought any!" 

Ryoko gasped and stated, "You mean, MOUSSE THE GUY WITH POOR VISION! BUT HOW CAN HE TURN INTO A DUCK!" 

Nayru then pulled a pointer out of nowhere and coughed, "Well, its quite simple really, you see there is a spring called 'Jusenkyo' and if you fall into a spring there, you then turn into whatever drown there when doused with cold water. Warm water reversing the effect."

"So you mean when Mousse was looking for food, the cold water from the ocean doused him and turned him into a duck?!" Ryoko screamed.

"Most likely I mean why else could a duck get to this remote island." Heero kept munching on the duck. 

Then Gourry yelled, "Oh yeah, so that's why the duck had glasses!"

Ryoko fell sick to her stomach "I can not believe that I just ate my partner!" 

Jessie tried to comfort her friend, "Ryoko…"

"I can't live with the guilt! I have to get off this island NOW! I'm sorry everyone and sorry to you to Jessie, my friend! But I must go! I VOTE MYSELF OFF!" 

At that moment a bright light took Ryoko up as the light followed her up into the sky and shattered to a million pieces.

RyokoJessie popped out of nowhere again, "Like Escaflowne ne?"

Jessie screamed, "RYOKO!" then wept.

Meanwhile, back in the woods… SakuraWashu was resting underneath a tree. "I can't believe Rini and Yusuke were eaten by RyokoJessie. That's such a sad way to die. I hope she doesn't find me here. I'm too tired to run anymore." At that moment, she felt something dripping on her head. "Must be raining," she observed, looking up. When she looked up, she saw, in the tree, RyokoJessie, foaming at the mouth.

"OH SHIT!" SakuraWashu screamed as she began running. RyokoJessie, jumped out the tree and chased after her.

"EVIL! EVIL! EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted. 

SakuraWashu ran and ran and ran, "Damn, I wonder if I can use my magic powers to hold her back!" she tried to throw a fireball but then remembered, "DAMN! I forgot, it's my time of the month!" I can't use any of my powers!

RyokoJessie drew nearer and nearer to SakuraWashu until they both reached the ocean on the edge of the island. 

"OH NO I THINK I'M SUNK!" SakuraWashu yells as she looks behind her to find RyokoJessie with her arms folded looking straight at her.

RyokoJessie sneered and laughed, "Try a Monobolt." RyokoJessie put her hand on SakuraWashu's shoulder and she screamed bloody murder as a surge of electricity ran trough her body. 

Then SakuraWashu went black as she passed out in front of RyokoJessie.

"Wow" RyokoJessie commented. "I didn't know that I had magical Powers." 

"You don't" a man said behind her. "You just reenacted the scene in Slayers where I corner Lina and kidnapped her." The man said.

"Oh yeah I remember that! Thanks Zel!" RyokoJessie chirped happily.

"Any time! Hey do you think I could be in the next stuck?" Zel asked her.

RyokoJessie replied, "Sure I'll ask Osami if you can!" 

"Hey" Zel commented. "Aren't you suppose to be a lunatic now."

"Well, yeah." RyokoJessie answered. "So, I have to eat you now."

Before Zel could run, RyokoJessie already had him down her throat. 

She swallowed him whole, "A bit of Rock Candy, but plain flavored. Kinda Boring, like his personality." 

Meanwhile, back at the campfire…

"Well atleast we had a good feast, today," Bunny commented.

"How could you say that? We ate Mousse!" Umi exclaimed.

"Well, atleast we got to eat SOMETHING," Tamahome commented. 

"Well, the bad thing is since the dinner was so good, I have a little flatulence problem, so I can't take a crap, since a gun is lodged between my anus, I'm gonna have a cramp all night," Gene said.

"I really didn't need to know that," Takato sweat dropped. 

"You know, I'm a gundam pilot," Heero monotoned. 

"Didn't we have nice weather today?" Osami perked. 

Syaoran agreed, "I noticed that, too."

Nayru exclaimed, "We have been ignoring Heero the whole time! What is that you said, Heero?" She looked over at him.

Heero got up and walked away. "If you excuse me, I'll be hitting myself against a tree."

"Oh ok," Nayru said. 

The announcer guy then appeared out of nowhere. "Aloha everybody!"

"Could you stop imitating Principal Kuno!? That's Scott McNeil's job!" Osami cried.

The announcer guy sweat dropped. "Well… it's time-"

He was cut off by Zero asking, "Hey, announcer dude, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Fred," he answered.

"FRED!? WHERE!?" Gene yelled. "Hide me!"

"Hi Fred!" Carrot chirped. 

"As I was saying. It's time to vote someone off! Now, think really hard of who you would like to vote off."

"How about we all think about RyokoJessie? Then she'd be gone for sure," Jessie commented.

"Sorry, but we can only vote off someone who is present right here."

"Oh."

"Well, I am pleased to inform you that the one voted off is Takato Matsuki!" Fred yelled.

"What!? Me!? What did I do?" Takato screamed.

"Absolutely nothing!" Fred clapped his hands and Takato disappeared. 

"That was my fourth husband," Osami sniffed. "Oh wait! I still have Zero!" Osami ran over and glomped him. 

"Help," Zero said.

RyokoJessie popped out of nowhere. ::starts music:: "So long! Farewell! Adieu, I say good-bye!" Then she disappeared.

"Oh my," Gourry commented.

To be continued…

Jeri101: Well that turned out… very interestingly… *daydreams* Zero-chan…

TRLgirl: HA! Now looks who's perverted. And I thought I was the queen of Hentai!

Jeri101: WHAT!? I wasn't thinking pervertedly. I was just daydreaming of being with him! :P Anyway, stay tune for Chapter 4 minna!

TRLgirl: It's unquestionably…uh… something…I KNOW! It's Unquestionably Mysterious!

~Jeri101 and TRLgirl~ 6/8/03


	4. Death Happy

Stuck 2

Trapped in Paradise

By Jeri101 and TRLgirl

Rating: PG-13

The Authors:

Jeri101- Osami 

TRLgirl- RyokoJessie 

Nayru Moon- Nayru 

Bunny 

The Characters:

Gundam Wing: Heero Yuy

Card Captor Sakura: Syaoran Li

Outlaw Star: Gene Starwind 

Pokemon: Jessie 

Magic Knight Rayearth: Umi Ryuuzaki

Fushigi Yuugi: Tamahome 

The Slayers: Gourry Gabriev 

Pilot Candidate: Zero Enna

Sorcerer Hunters: Carrot Glace

**Chapter 4: Death Happy**

****

            "La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la," Umi sang.

            "STOP IT!!!" Jessie exclaimed. "We are all going mad as it is!" 

            "There's nothing left to dooooooooooo," Gourry complained.

            "I know, we're already in fourth week," Syaoran agreed. 

            Carrot jumped up. "I know! We'll think of something! Like…"

            "Oh no, no more ideas from you, Mr. Happy!" Bunny yelled. 

            "I KNOW!!" Carrot started digging again, but this time he started making a hut out of sand.

            "Carrot, what are you doing, _now?" Zero asked. _

                "Ta da! It's a bar!" Carrot stood behind his creation.

            "A BAR! A BAR! A BAR! A BAR! A BAR!" Gene screamed. 

            "What's on the menu? What's on the menu? What's on the menu?" Gourry chorused.

            "Uh… saltwater and coconut milk!" Carrot smiled. Everyone sweatdropped. 

            "Oh! Don't worry! I have alcohol in my pants!" Gene smiled.

            "Alcohol!? How come you didn't tell us before?" Nayru yelled.

            RyokoJessie came out of the woods. "Alcohol! That's my permanent accessory!"

            "Alcohol is a partytime necessity!" Gene added. Everyone looked at him.

He sweatdropped. "I was in the video."

            RyokoJessie coughed and started talking, "OK guys! Now that alcohol has come into the matter… I will be calm and I won't eat anybody until the next chapter. SO LET'S GET WORKING ON THE FOOD AND LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!"

            Osami stopped this little fiasco, "Wait, wait, how can we trust you?"

            "Oh let's just say if you don't, I'll eat you alive like I did Zel, Yusuke, Rini, SakuraWashu, and so many other things!"

            Osami scurried away, "Umm…OK let's get started on the accessories!" 

            Right when everyone was about to go searching for food, someone came out of the water in an angry rage.

            "YOU FIEND! HOW DARE YOU EAT MY ZEL!" LilMisty exclaimed as she punched her sister in the face. 

            "OWW!! LEAVE ME ALONE MY MEDICATION HAS ALREADY WORN OFF!"  She screamed as LilMisty walked back to the water.

            She turned around and murmured, "Omae o korosu" 

            "HEY!" a voice from the background sounded off.  Heero emerged from the crowd, "I may have been silent for the past 3 chapters, but my voice will be heard! DO NOT STEAL MY LINES GODDAMNIT!" 

            He ran and did a Rocket punch on the poor Zel obsessed child. She flew into the air and was not seen again.

            RyokoJessie started clapping and got out a microphone. "OK! Heero's voice was finally heard! Now lets proceed to the Glace Bar for some Bacardi Silvers and Coconut stuff!"

            Everyone cheered as they proceeded to the Sand Bar. (TRLgirl: HA! I made a funny!)

            Once inside, they were amazed that Carrot somehow got electricity and music inside.

            "Working soda machines? Carrot how did you get such cool stuff?" Gene asked. 

            "Oh, don't you know? Every other day the people who work this show send us a variety of things. I was the person who kept on getting all the stuff to my door so I kept it. They sent me electricity outlets… IN A CAN! They sent me soda machines, lights, chairs, AND LIVE ENTERTAINMENT! There was some other stuff, and I threw it in here."

            Tamahome grabbed Carrot by the throat, "You mean to tell me that we had food, soda, LIVE ENTERTAINMENT, and a whole bunch of other stuff, AND YOU KEPT IT FOR YOURSELF!? LET'S GET CARROT!"

            As everyone was about to jump attack Carrot, the lights became dim and RyokoJessie appeared on stage. "Presenting, from the Tokyo Bay Music Fes! BAD LUCK!"

            Everyone turned around as the band started up. Gene worked the bars, RyokoJessie drank everything in her path, and everyone else jumped and cheered for the band who was singing a song as followed:

Spicy Marmalade, jidai wa marude!

ui himeta kao de madowaseru…

nani furueteru kairaku shugisha ga warau…

sameta REERU no ue kizu kazu ni shiku mareta mirai.

kibasa ga jama suru  

jounetsu ga douka shiteru

kanari akumu janai?     

taikutsu ga shouwa shiteru!

Spicy Marmalade hajiketa mama de!

kon yori no CHANSU o tsukame…

Vanish into the night jidai wa maru de!

ui himeta kao de madowaseru…

(AN: Lyrics from ) 

                The room was filled of loud screaming people. Osami spoke up, "HIRO! I WANT TO GLOMP YOU!" 

                Then while Zero and Bunny were dancing with each other, a man with blonde hair appeared in front of them.

                The pink-haired guy singing stopped and yelled, "YUKI!" 

                Gourry stopped freaking with Jessie and asked, "Snow!? Where?! It's the middle of a tropical island, it shouldn't be snowing!"

                The guy who sung the song jumped off the stage and made out with guy with the blonde hair.

                All the guys yelled in disgust while the girls went, "Awwww!" 

                The two guys on stage sweatdropped.

                Gourry yelled at Carrot, "Hey! What kind of band did you get!?"

                Carrot yelled back, "Hey! I didn't know he was gay ok?! I DIDN'T INVITE THE BLONDE GUY EITHER!" 

                The guy with pink-hair and the mysterious blonde who appeared out of nowhere started making love on the middle of the dance floor. People moved away from them while the guitarist and pianist on stage sweatdrops grew even larger. 

                RyokoJessie took hold of the microphone, "That was Bad Luck and their song Spicy Marmalade! From the Album….Gravitation."

    And another blonde appeared out of nowhere and took the microphone. 

                "No, no, no, that's my line. You have to say it so your mouth doesn't match. It's Graaviitaatiooonnnn," The blonde man said and then disappeared.   

                As RyokoJessie grabbed the microphone back, her hair stood on end and a high pitch sound was heard. The music stopped and everyone turned and looked at RyokoJessie.

                "Hazardous weather conditions are sweeping the Pacific Ocean. All visitors and inhabitants on tropical islands are to take precaution," RyokoJessie's hair said. Her hair fell down back to normal.

                "KOOOOOOOOOL! RyokoJessie's hair's a RADIO!" Nayru screamed.

                "Ooh!" Osami ran up and grabbed RyokoJessie's hair, playing with it. "Hey, mom! Can you hear me?"

                "Get off my hair!" RyokoJessie slapped Osami away. "Didn't you hear what it said? It said that a storm was coming this way!"

                "Yeah" Umi commented, "I can't remember the last time I saw hair speaking so just maybe someone is telling us that something is gonna happen!"

                Gene sighed, "Then again, it is RyokoJessie's hair. It could do anything. Hey could I have it for a pet? It would be convenient if I could have a pet that says what's the weather is like today…"

                Tamahome shouted, "But hey! Let's not get too excited! Do we even know we are in the Pacific Ocean?"

                "Well, I found this interesting turtle… it can fly!" Syaoran commented as he put the turtle on his head. 

                "Myuh?"  It chirped.

                RyokoJessie, Bunny, and Osami gasped as Osami screamed. "What?!?! THAT MEANS WERE REALLY ON THE PACIFIC OCEAN! BECAUSE THAT'S A PARARAKELSE TURTLE!!!" 

                RyokoJessie went up to the turtle, "I wonder if you're Tama-chan?"

                At that moment a lady with brown hair fell through the ceiling, "Oh My! This isn't Toudai is it? Huh?"

                The lady scooped up the turtle, "Tama-chan! I can't believe I found you here of all places! Let's go home."

                She disappeared. "OK... now that Mutsumi made an appearance, I can tell something bad is going to happen." Bunny sighed.

                A loud whistle was heard from the crowd, "OK EVERYONE LISTEN UP! WE ARE ON A TROPICAL ISLAND IN THE PACIFIC OCEAN! WE ARE AT RISK OF A BAD STORM! I WANT EVERYONE HERE TO GET BACK TO HIS OR HER HUT AND STAY PUT! IF YOUR PARTNER WAS EATEN OR VOTED OFF, GET WITH ANOTHER PERSON! WE CAN'T HAVE SOMEONE LOST!" RyokoJessie screamed.

                Jessie puffed, "When did you start caring all of a sudden?"

                RyokoJessie looked back at her, "Well if one of you is missing, I'm missing a meal, ne?"

                Gourry sighed, "That's sick…"

                Osami got a loud speaker, "Everybody go back to your own hut. Gene and Syaoran, you two must stay together in hut 6." Osami looked back on RyokoJessie, "Do you want a hut?"

                "I'm fine, I have my own hut, actually mine is safer since it's not on the beach and it's in the woods." RyokoJessie yawned and walked away.

                "I wish all of you the best of luck and if you survive the night, I'll try to spare you all a day of misery by not trying to eat you all! Good night!"

                They all waved goodbye, "Good Night!" 

                "LET'S GO BACK! Hey Bunny, wanna do something?" Carrot snickered.

                "Lay a hand on me and die…" Bunny walked past him. 

                "Touchy…" Carrot as well as everyone else walked back to their huts.

                After everyone had gone back to their cabins for the night, something interesting happened in hut 4. 

Nayru was bouncing on her bed, singing "Butterfly" (Dance Dance Revolution) after consuming ten Pixie Stix. Heero was typing away at his infernal laptop. 

"Nayru-chan, I am going to ask you politely and as kindly as I can." Heero stated. "That song is annoying and has no point. That bouncing sound makes it sound as if that bed were about to break, and you are distracting me from me work. You are acting like the braided baka on a sugar rush. I am going to ask you to sit down and read, or omae o korosu," he monotoned, not looking up from his laptop once. Nayru paused in her hyperness, and just sang louder.

"A-yi-yi, I'm you're little butterfly! Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky!" She chirped. She may have had a pretty voice, but it didn't amuse Heero.

"OMAE O KOROSU!" Heero drew out the gun, and fired ten shots straight for the brown and blue haired authoress' heart. Of course, if you watch Gundam Wing, you know he missed.

Nayru wasn't happy either. She grabbed his gun and growled, "Temee no chikushome!" (You sonofabitch worthless piece of shit!) And fired a shot through Heero's ear. And Nayru did not miss. She stalked out, gun in hand, and stated, a la Heero, "You stupid little bastard." 

Meanwhile, in Hut 2, Jessie and Gourry haven't said anything huge in the past chapter so here we go!

"A storm huh, well I'm not going to let that distraction hurt me!" Gourry puffed as he climbed into the bed without a shirt on.

Jessie was sitting on her travel vanity brushing her hair, "I know… like if we decided to make love right now and some storm would pass through here, would we have to walk around naked the rest of the time?"

"I guess so…sounds like fun!" Gourry commented.

Jessie piffed, "Carrot would think it was fun too."

Gourry laughed, "I can take care of him."

Jessie responded, "Then what are we waiting for let's get down to business!"

As the Huts were silent, well except for Hut 2… a hurricane blew across the island.

RyokoJessie knew better than to stick around an island when a hurricane was near, "Well, looks like now is a better time then ever." She took a frying pan and wacked herself on the head.

 RyokoJessie who was now transformed into a teenage girl about 14 got up and rubbed her head. "Hurricane huh?" The girl looked up, "Smooth move RJ. Let's get outta here." She rode on a huge bird out of the island to the nearest civilization and stayed for the night.

The wind picked up outside and the palm trees swayed. Rain began pounding down on the roofs of the huts. Osami looked up as rain began to leak through her roof. "That's not good," she said to Zero.

At that moment, hut 1 picked up off the ground and flew away outside. Everyone rushed out of his or her huts to see what had happened. Most of the people grabbed onto their partners' hands as if by doing that, they too, would not blow away. 

"OHMIGOD! It's a HURRICANE!" Syaoran screamed, as he grabbed onto a palm tree. 

Gene grabbed onto Syaoran's foot, starting a chain where nine of the contestants held onto each other desperately. "Where's Gourry and Jessie?" Umi screamed over the wind, the last one in line. 

Gourry and Jessie both ran out of their hut, wrapped in towels. "What's going on!?" Jessie screamed. 

"It's a hurricane!" Syaoran screamed, again.

Carrot let go of Tamahome's and Umi's hands, who he was standing between and ran over to Jessie.

Umi, now holding on to no one's hand, got caught in the wind and blew away. "UUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tamahome yelled. Then he shrugged, "Oh well."

Carrot stood there and stared at Jessie amidst the gale wind against him.   
 "Even when we're all faced in death… you still look pretty hot in a towel."

Gourry punched Carrot and he flew away, Tamahome grabbed his foot at the last minute. "Tamahome, you're a true friend," Carrot's eyes got really big.

"Not really, but if you win, you have to give me the money, ok?" Tamahome said. 

Carrot looked away. "Jessie! Come grab my hand before you blow away too!" Carrot yelled.

"I'd rather die in the hurricane!" Jessie yelled. At that moment a strong wind passed and Jessie flew up into the wind. "JAMES!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Gourry caught her foot, but her towel has blown off in the wind. 

All of the guys let go of each other's hands. "WOW!!" they all got nosebleeds. And then everyone, now no longer connected, flew away into the wind, screaming each other's names as they went.

The next day… The 14-year-old girl flew back on her bird into the middle of the island. "Not too much damage, eh?" She bonked herself on the head and RyokoJessie reappeared. "Evil," she muttered.

On another part of the island… Bunny awakened to find Carrot lying on top of her, asleep. She couldn't hold in her anger anymore. "Even in a bad situation you can always find a reason to be perverted!" she yelled, as she began to punch the shit outta him. 

"Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit! I didn't mean to! It was the wind! The wind put me on you!" he screamed in between his cries of pain. 

On another part of the island, Jessie found herself in a tree… still naked.

"Ahhhh… it feels like my boobs are on fire… huh?" she realized where she was. "Oh look at me, I'm in a tree…" she muttered calmly. "What am I going to do now…" she complained.  "Oh someone help me, not Carrot but someone! Please hear my call." She muttered.

She looked down at the ground to see Gourry with his head buried under the sand.

"JAMES DEAR! JAMES DEAR! OH PLEASE WAKE UP!" she screamed at him.

"Huh?" Gourry woke up and looked around… "Am I in Heaven?" 

He saw a person beating up what it looked like to be Carrot and screamed,

"Oh no! Carrot's here! I must be in the other place!" 

"James Dear! James Dear!" he heard coming from above him.

"What! JESSIE! OMG I'M ALIVE AND SHE'S DEAD!!! I SHOULD OF 

PROTECTED HER! I FAILED JESSIE! AND IF I FAIL JESSIE I KNOW I'LL  FAIL LINA! OMG I'M A FAILURE AS A HUMAN BEING! I'LL NEVER BE FORGIVEN! I'M A DISGRACE TO HUMANITY!"

            He pulled out a fork that he used to eat for the past 4 weeks, "My beloved I'm coming to you now!" He jabbed the fork in his chest and screamed bloody murder. 

"Wait, it's plastic it can't do a thing. I KNOW…." He yelled.

"James I'm not dead! I'm in the tree above you! Dummy…" She piffed as Gourry looked above him. 

"Oh hi Jessie!" He yelled as he noticed that she was still naked, he blushed. "Might wanna get some clothes on!" he suggested.

"I'll use leaves!" She yelled, "Oh, you might wanna get some clothes too!" 

He looked down to realize he too was naked, he used his hair as a towel for the moment, "I better make something too!" they ran off and then met back later in Leaves.

"We better get back to the huts…if they are still there…" Jessie commented.

"Yeah let's go." Gourry replied.

In the middle of The island, Osami and Zero found themselves on a couch in the middle of an random hut. 

"Ahhh… where did this couch come from?" Osami commented.

"You were buried in the sand out side my hut." RyokoJessie came in with herbs and spices for her next meal. "And now it's fair game since I found you." 

She prepared a stove and started foaming at the mouth and was advancing towards Osami, "Looks like you're first!"

"WAIT! IF YOU EAT ME, THEY'LL BE NO MORE STUCKS! I WRITE THEM!" Osami pleaded.

"Oh that's true…" she stopped, "Then what about this kid?"

"Kid? I'm not a Kid! I'm Zero! I can't take this kind of insult! I'm leaving!" He walked out of the hut and disappeared. 

"BYE ZERO!" Osami chirped.

"Wasn't he one of your bishies?" RyokoJessie replied.

"Yeah, it was nice to see him. He was kinda weird though…didn't say much. But in the anime… he never shuts up! Well actually he does…but still. It was cool."

"Yeah… you can go now if you want." She started to walk towards the furnace.

Osami tapped her on the shoulder, "Here, have a Veggie Burger." She handed it to her. She turned around and skipped out yelling. "WHEEEEEEEEEE!" 

RyokoJessie took a bite and nodded, "It's good. Yusuke tasted better, but it's good."

Near the Huts, Nayru woke up and realized that Tamahome was next to her, "TAMA! DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME???" she chirped hoping for a positive response.

"No…" he responded.

"Then… wanna do it?" Nayru asked.

"No…" he responded again.

"WHY NOT!" She complained.

"Because there is money to win!" He walked away.

"And?" She commented.

"I'm not in the mood." He replied

"DAMNIT! AM I LESS IMPORTANT THEN MONEY?!"  Nayru replied.

"Uh…Yeah?" Tamahome responded. Nayru shrugged.

Meanwhile…Syaoran woke up in an interesting situation. "Uhh…what happened…I feel like I've been hit with a ton of bricks!" He realized that Gene was sleeping next to him. "YOU…YOU OF ALL PEOPLE! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE SOME PRIDE THEN TO M…M…ARGH!"

He kicked Gene in the balls still asleep, "OMPM!!!" Gene curled up in a little ball. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a child molester!" he yelled.

"OK…" Gene replied and walked to the huts.

As Gene arrived at the huts, he saw that Osami, Nayru, Syaoran, Bunny, Tamahome, Gourry, Jessie, and a very beaten up Carrot were already there.

"Whoa… look how many of us are left…" Gene commented and then a bullet whizzed out of his ass. "Sorry," he added.

"I told you I would win the million dollars," Tamahome smiled.

"There aren't that many pretty girls left," Carrot sulked. "There's only five and not all of them are pretty." He looked up at Bunny. "Hey, why don't we get together Bunny? We would make a great couple!" he grinned.

"Do I have to beat you up AGAIN!?" Bunny asked.

"Carrot, we are all sick of your constant pervertedness and flirtatious attitude of hitting on every single girl on the island for the past five weeks and therefore I feel that all of us should do all we can to destroy you," Osami muttered.

RyokoJessie popped up. "Beat him with a stick!" she cried.

"No, we're going to attack him viciously," Osami explained.

"OK!" RyokoJessie disappeared.

Osami, Nayru, Syaoran, Bunny, Gene, Tamahome, Gourry, and Jessie started advancing towards Carrot. "Oh…. Come on guys, you don't want to hurt me!" he pleaded. "I'm the happy Carrot Glace! I'm one of the main people on this show! I have a family to go back to! I HAVEN'T LOST MY VIRGINITY YET! SPARE ME!" 

"Never Carrot," Gourry drew his sword. And just as everyone was enclosed in a circle around a cowering Carrot, Bunny screamed.

"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone turned and looked at her. "You can't kill Carrot because I-I-I love him!" Bunny whispered. 

"Really Bunny!?" Carrot looked up, tears running down his face.

"Yes, Carrot, I do!" Bunny smiled.

"BUNNY!!!!!!!!" Carrot skipped towards Bunny with his arms out.

"CARROT!!!!!!!" Bunny skipped towards Carrot with her arms out as everyone stared at them with huge sweatdrops.

As Carrot ran to glomp Bunny, she punched him and he fell. "Not on your life. Come on," she looked around at everyone's confused and sweatdrop-full faces. "What are you waiting for? Let's kill him!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!" Carrot screamed as everyone attacked him. 

After five minutes they all stopped and looked down at the dying Carrot, the remnant of the murderous crime they committed.

"Well, Carrot, you lived a full life," Bunny whispered.

Carrot croaked, "Full? I'm only 18!"

"I said full not long," Bunny replied as she watched Carrot roll over and die. She turned around and looked at everyone. "Well, who's up for some pizza!? Carrot's stored some in our hut and look! It's still standing!"

"Yay!" everyone cheered and began to walk off. 

"Hold it!" a voice appeared.

The crowd turned around to see Fred, the announcer dude. "Time to vote someone off," he said.

Osami ran towards him. "You put us through a hurricane! You could have done something to help us. So many of us have died!" she grabbed Fred by his shirt collar.

"I-I-I'm sorry," he choked. "T-the only t-t-thing I-I'm s-s-supposed to do is v-v-vote people o-off."

Osami smirked and let go off him and walked away. He rubbed his neck. "Well, anyway, you know the drill! Think of who you want to vote off."

With Carrot gone and RyokoJessie unseen, it was hard for anyone to come up with who to vote off. Some thought of Tamahome because of his money griping and Syaoran thought of Gene for molesting him, but it was a big surprise who the chosen one was.

Fred smiled. "Syaoran, you are the one, according to RyokoJessie."

"Hey! I thought you said we couldn't vote off people we couldn't see! Shouldn't that apply to who can vote!?" Syaoran yelled. "And how come RyokoJessie's vote wins?"

"Well, RyokoJessie is right there," he pointed up in a tree nearby and RyokoJessie waved. "And because she is RyokoJessie. Good luck saving Zion Syaoran," Fred clapped and Syaoran disappeared. 

"Let's go get that pizza!" Gourry said. "I'm starving!"

"OK!" And everyone walked into the sunset as the Fred smiled and disappeared.

To be continued…

Jeri101: Well, that was a lovely chapter considering we had writer's block, wasn't it, TRL?

TRLgirl: Yeah, we had to start a lot of stuff from scratch… but the last chapter concludes everything! Then we have to write Stuck 3!

Jeri101: Yeah! I wonder who will win? Whoever will it be? My bet's on RyokoJessie! Tune into chapter five, minna, for the exciting conclusion of Stuck 2!

TRLgirl: I think Gourry will win…

Jeri101: Aren't you supposed to imitate Washu now?

TRLgirl: OH YEAH! It's unquestionably conclusional! 


	5. Shining Collection

Stuck 2

Trapped in Paradise

By Jeri101 and TRLgirl

Rating: PG-13

The Authors:

Jeri101- Osami 

TRLgirl- RyokoJessie 

Nayru Moon- Nayru 

Bunny 

The Characters:

Outlaw Star: Gene Starwind 

Pokemon: Jessie 

Fushigi Yuugi: Tamahome 

The Slayers: Gourry Gabriev 

****

Chapter 5: Shining Collection

TRLgirl: WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! It's the last chapter of our Stuck 2 series!!! Oh, and we called it Shining Collection because we started listening to the song while we typed it. 

Jeri101: It's not fair! It's gonna be overrrrrrrrrrr…. Oh wait, there's gonna be 18 Stucks after this one.

TRLgirl: Oh yeah and the last one is going to be in a…

Jeri101: DON'T FRICKEN TELL THEM!!! Anyway, onto the conclusion of Stuck 2.

TRLgirl: It's unquestionably…

Jeri101: Wait 'till the end!

TRLgirl: Oh yeah…

"Where am I?" SakuraWashu opened her eyes to see the ocean and seaweed in her hair. "EWWW! Wait… I survived RyokoJessie?!?! This must be a miracle!!" She rejoiced.

RyokoJessie tapped her on the shoulder, "Miracles only come to good people, not people who obsess on boys 24/7."

SakuraWashu sighed, "Shit, you're going to eat me aren't you?"

RyokoJessie commented, "Well I'm not going 'eat' you. I'm going to stab you with a knife, drag you back to my hut, marinate you with many spices, cook you for a duration of time, THEN I'm going to eat you."

SakuraWashu sighed, "You're going to eat me, aren't you?"

"Hmm… hypothetically, yes." Then RyokoJessie did her work. It's a messy work… and nobody really needs to do it.

Meanwhile, back at the FireRing…

A gunshot rang in the air. "Sorry," Gene excused himself while drinking a Bacardi.

"AHHHH! I'M GOING CRAZY! I'M GOING TO EAT WOOD!" Jessie started knawing like a beaver on the wood that was going to be used for the fire.

Tamahome sighed, "Gourry, aren't you going to tame that woman?"

Gourry sat there smug in himself. "Well, I tamed her many a time."

Tamahome started to gag him. "Not like that you pervert!"

Nayru sat there and piffed, "Why must I be surrounded by fricken perverted idiots!?" 

Osami kicked her in the face. "NAYRU! YOU'RE THE MOST FRICKEN PERVETED OF THEM ALL!" 

Bunny sniffled, "I miss Carrot!" Everyone stopped and stared. "Oh, just kidding!" Bunny sweatdropped.

"You know who I haven't seen for a while? RyokoJessie." Osami commented.

Everyone all got up and maximized himself or herself making Osami a screaming chibi. "DON'T JYNX IT!" They all yelled.

"Just a thought." Osami sweatdropped.

"Whose up for fish?!" Tamahome randomly shouted.

"Oh no not fish! The bain of my existence! My soul hates fish! I WANNA BE DESTROYED! So close to it's fruition…heheh… I wanna be destroyed… I WANNA BE DESTROYED! Destruction yes, destruction is the ultimate wish of any…" Gourry chanted.

"Ummm James… where in the world did that come from?" Jessie interrupted him.

"I don't know, it's a vague memory that I have…"

"I'm going to get the fish now…" Tamahome scooted away and slowly made his way to the ocean.

"Where did that come from? Uh… where was that…oh… I can remember a glass prism and a small child getting killed by a girl in gold… Lina? Wait… inside the Black thing… I remember! I REMEMBER IT ALL! HAHAHAHAHA! I knew something special and important happened inside that black thing! I MADE OUT WITH LINA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! LINA LOVES ME! LINA LOVES ME!" Gourry rejoiced as he started sobbing on the sand. "LINA! I NEED YOU!"

Jessie screamed in horror and kicked Gourry. "YOU BASTARD! WHO THE HELL IS LINA!? IS SHE THAT LITTLE SLUT GIRL BACK IN THAT HICK TOWN IN THAT MANSION!? I THOUGHT YOU HATED HER! SHE ABUSED YOU AND USED THAT VILEPLUME ON YOU! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU CHOOSE HER OVER ME!? YOU HATE ME!" She sobbed and ran off into the woods.

Gourry blinked twice. "What? Hick Town? What's a Vileplume? Is it a sandwich?!"

Everyone fell over. "Uh, hey, wasn't Jessie talking about Jezebel?" Osami commented.

Nayru replied, "Yeah, how does the name Lina sound like Jezebel?"

Osami laughed, "Then again, how can Gourry look like James? And doesn't he have Brock's voice?"

Nayru sighed, "Yeah, it's kinda like a James/Brock voice. Like when he screams… it's James."

Osami nodded. "True."

Gourry sweatdropped. "Uh… what are you all taking about?"

Osami stepped back. "Oh nothing! Heheh…"

Meanwhile back in the woods, Jessie tried to regain herself. "Oh James… why have you betrayed me? I loved you so much… I even gave you my virginity! Wait a minute… maybe this isn't James. Maybe it's an imposter. Maybe it's someone I have never seen before in my entire life!" Jessie thought to herself. "Nahh… It's James. I mean when he screams… It's James!" Jessie sighed and grabbed a lizard and ate it. "He loves me! This Lina… I bet she's flat chested, really mean, really short, and has bad eating habits. She can't compare to me." Jessie cheered up and started walking back to the campfire.

"Well didn't you hit the nail on the target!" a voice from the trees yelled.

"Who's that?!" Jessie looked up to see RyokoJessie.

"Hey!" RyokoJessie chirped.

"Oh, it's just you RyokoJessie… I thought it was… WAIT! IT'S RYOKOJESSIE!" Jessie started running.

"Wait! I'm not going to eat you! I just ate anyway," she replied.

Jessie stopped and looked up in the tree. "What do you want?"

"I heard you talking about Gou… I mean James," RJ (RyokoJessie) explained. 

"Yeah, I'm kinda mad at him." Jessie sat down with RJ still standing in the tree. "Wait who did you eat…oh nevermind I don't want to know," she added.

RJ laughed. "Back to the conversation. James is a cutie isn't he? With his blonde hair, blue clothes, muscular body, and baby blue eyes... I just want to eat that man."

Jessie laughed weirdly. "Yeah… I bet you do. But, James, I mean, I don't remember him being like that."

RyokoJessie started to fade away, "Well think of him as a James 2.0!"

Jessie laughed. "That's a good way to put it! I'm going to make love to him now. See ya!" Jessie ran towards the campfire.

RyokoJessie sighed, "Good luck… Gourry might not be here in the future. He'll be taken away by a great big light and never be seen again." RyokoJessie disappeared.

Meanwhile back at the campfire…

"GOURRY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tamahome screamed, looking in his net that was filled with fish seconds before Gourry showed up. 

Gourry burped. "Huh? What did I do?"

Tamahome seethed and pounced on Gourry, knocking him to the ground. He started choking Gourry while yelling at him, "Why do you always mess everything up!?"

"I don't mess everything up," Gourry managed to choke out. "Now that Carrot's gone, it'll be a little easier."

"CARROT!!!!!!!!!!!" Bunny screamed.

Tamahome gave Gourry a look that could kill anyone and let go of his neck. "You're too stupid for your own good."

Gourry rubbed his neck. "Thank you!" 

Tamahome rolled his eyes and began walking away. "I'm going to go get some more fish now and don't you DARE eat them all again, you hear me!?" Tamahome yelled. But Gourry wasn't listening, he was looking the other way. "Typical," Tamahome sighed and walked away. 

The red haired maiden emerged from the forest. "I'm back! I'm over my little tiff about that Lina girl."

"That's happy, I'm glad you're back Jess," Gourry cheered as he ran over to hug her. 

When they were about to hug and make up, a loud bang and a 'Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again' rang in the air. There in the tree, was the REAL James and little Nyassu (Meowth).

"Uhhh… nothing's the same now that Jessie is missing," James sighed as he untangled himself from the tree. 

"Yeah, your plans suck. At least Jessie's made sense!" Nyassu snapped at James.

"Well, I'm not the smartest person in the world ya know!" James screamed at the cat.

Nyassu was going to reply to James' smart remark but he noticed the red haired maiden over yonder making out with another man. "HOLY BULBASAURS! SO THIS IS WHERE JESSIE IS!" Nyassu screamed as James looked over at Jessie making out with another guy.

"Hey, she looks like Jessie!" James exclaimed.

"SHE IS JESSIE YOU IDIOT!!" Nyassu screamed as he called over to her. "YO JESS!! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GUY!?"

Jessie looked up after she was done doing what she wanted to Gourry. "That voice rang a bell…" 

"Damn! How did Jillas find his way here!? Damned Fox…" Gourry sneered.

Jessie just realized that… it was indeed Nyassu. "NYASSU! WHY IN THE WORLD ARE Y…" she stopped when she saw James… the real one in the tree. "J…J… James? Is that you?" she muttered. 

"Yeah its me Jess, and who's the blondie?!" James snapped.

"I'ts…you. But, how can you be in two places at the same time?" Jessie looked over at Gourry.

"Ummm… hi?" Gourry piffed.

"HOLD EVERYHING! HOW IN THE WORLD CAN THIS BE HAPPENING!" she screamed catching everyone's attention by the fire.

"Wow, I guess her snippy attitude finally drove her crazy!" Nyassu exclaimed trying to calm Jessie down. "Yes! This guy is the real James! James doesn't have blonde hair! And he's not muscular! And he's not really that hot looking…"

"CAN IT NYASSU!" James snapped. He looked back at Jessie. "Jess! It's me I swear. Your real name is Jessica, you have an Arbok and a Wobbufett. You use to have a Lickitung, but, It got traded. AND YOU WEAR A 38 C BRA!"

"NO!" Gourry screamed. "SHE GOT BIGGER! NOW SHE'S UP TO A D!"

"Really?!" James remarked.

"Yup, she looks sexy in a Coconut bra pal… you got to see it for yourself." Gourry replied.

"COOL!" James screamed.

"The James that I remember had long lavender hair, tight chest, and sexy green eyes. The James I know now is muscular, blonde, and has sexy blue eyes. What should I do! I love my friend but I love this guy too! Maybe…" she stopped and thought. "HOLD EVERYTHING!" Jessie screamed as she grabbed Gene.

James and Gourry stopped their conversation and screamed in horror… in the exact same screaming voice. "I have Gene… and he has a gun lodged in his anus!" Jessie prepared Gene to shoot. "I'm going to ask three questions, who ever gets the most right… wins." She pronounced as she stroked Gene's hair like if he was a gun.

"GET OFF OF ME LADY! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? A RIFLE?!" Gene yelled at her.

"Ok, first question. What is the air speed velocity of an unlaidened swallow?"

Gourry and James blinked twice and James remarked, "An European or African swallow?"

"CORRECT! One point for Bluesie. None for Blondie. Next question! What kind of Hair spray do I use?"

Gourry screamed, "PANTENE PRO-V FUZZY GONE SURPLUS!"

"CORRECT! The score is tied. Last question, what's my mothers name?"

Both blinked and said, "Oro?" 

Kenshin slapped them both and exclaimed. "You can say that only if you had the tragic past I had as a child! That you can." Kenshin sighed, "Think I'm supposed to be based off of a man named Musashi Miyamoto. Now what's Jessie's Japanese name?" When he said that he disappeared.

"MIYAMOTO!" Gourry screamed.

"CORRECT! Blonde James how did you guess?" Jessie chirped.

"I guess a little cross scared angel loves me," Gourry sweatdropped.

"JESSIE!" James screamed.

"DIE IMPOSTER!" Jessie screamed as a bullet whizzed through the air and shot poor James.

"JESSIE YOU JUST KILLED THE REAL JAMES! I'm tellin the boss!" Nyassu exclaimed as he ran.

"Oh I don't feel good…" Gene started to get bloated and all of a sudden, he exploded. All that was left… was his gun.

"Poor man," Jessie sighed as she grabbed Gourry.

"Well, Jess. Let's go make love." Gourry carried her to hut 2.

"Oh James…" Jessie leaned her head against his shoulder.

LilMisty came out of the water for a second. "Bye Gene!" she waved gloomily and then disappeared.

Meanwhile RyokoJessie looked down at James… "He didn't live long. Well, I better eat him before he goes bad."

"Hey RyokoJessie!" Nayru appeared out of nowhere. "You ate Yusuke, Rini, SakuraWashu, AND Zelgadis!! You are going to pay!" A huge mallet appeared in Nayru's hand and she hit RyokoJessie's head. Two seconds later, RyokoJessie was gone. "Huh?" Nayru looked around.

"NAYRU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Osami ran into the clearing.

"I only hit RyokoJessie for eating all those people!" Nayru defended herself.

"ONLY? Nayru! You have no idea what you just did!" Osami pulled a chart out of nowhere along with a pointer. "You see, when RyokoJessie is hit on the head, she returns to her original form, TRLgirl. You see, this presents a slight problem because TRLgirl is…. Well, let's put it this way… she's desperately in love with Gourry!" Osami exclaimed, putting the pointer and chart away. "We must go to hut two, and quick!"

Nayru sweatdropped, "BUT WHY?" 

When they arrived it was too late. Jessie had been hog tied and stuck on a pole. "AHHH! You bitch! Get me off of this thing and don't you touch James!" She screamed and struggled to untie herself. 

Osami and Nayru ran inside the hut and could not believe what they saw.

"Gourry Baby! Hold still and let mommy make you feel better!" TRLgirl said as she stripped Gourry. 

"NO! GET OFF ME! I REFUSE!" He yelled. 

TRLgirl put on a sad face and said, "Oh, you don't like it, very well... THEN LET'S CRANK IT UP A NOTCH!" TRLgirl then reached inside his boxers. 

Gourry was sweating, "NO! DON'T YOU DARE! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT DON'T YOU... heheheheheheh." 

Nayru then hollered, "UGH!! NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!!!! GET HER OFF OF HIM!"

Osami screamed at TRLgirl, "TRLgirl! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" 

TRLgirl then lifted herself up. "Because Nayru bonked me so I'm here now. AND I DON'T PLAN ON GOING HOME! Right Gourry Dear?" 

Gourry nodded, "Oh yeah...." 

"TRLgirl, I must bonk you," Osami said, seriously.

"No! You can't! Don't ruin my dreams!" TRLgirl screamed as she hugged Gourry. Osami then bonked TRLgirl on the head. "NOOOOOO I LOVE YOU GOURRY!!!" She screamed as she turned into RyokoJessie. When Ryoko Jessie found where she was, she ate Gourry in one gulp. Nayru and Osami shrugged and left the hut. 

They untied Jessie and told her the news, she was furious. "NOOO!!! COME BACK HERE RYOKOJESSIE!!!" She ran after RyokoJessie who was running towards the woods. She caught up with her and then, she grabbed her and took a knife and cut RyokoJessie's stomach. 

Jessie pulled out Gourry, and he lived! Jessie hugged Gourry then said, "Oh thank God you're alive!" 

Gourry said, "Yeah, but now I have SakuraWashu bits on me! AHHH! SakuraWashu bits? That means! NOOOO!!! Where did she go? That girl who was... she's gone…" 

Jessie looked at him. "RyokoJessie is TRLgirl... and I just killed her. Thank God! Now you can have me in bed with you!" Gourry looked at her and smiled ok! They went off. 

Osami and Nayru looked at each other, shrugged and walked back to the campfire. "That was a scary thing," Osami whispered. Nayru nodded.

Tamahome was sitting, staring at the campfire. "There's only five people left… which means, I'M CLOSER TO THE MILLION DOLLARS!"

"Oh shut the hell up, Tamahome! You're lucky we haven't killed you yet!" Bunny yelled.

"But we killed Carrot!" Tamahome grinned.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bunny started crying as Osami, Nayru, and Tamahome sweat dropped. 

Osami went over and patted Bunny on the shoulder. "You know, you can always go see him," she said, talking about Carrot's grave.

"You're right!" Bunny exclaimed as she got up. "You're absolutely right!" she pent down and picked up a crab. "GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!" she shoved the crab in her mouth and started gagging. She then keeled over and died.

Osami sweat dropped. "I didn't mean it like that!" 

At that moment, Nayru started to foam at the mouth. Osami blinked. "Nayru? Are you OK?" she asked.

"EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nayru screamed.

"OH NO!" Tamahome screamed. "RyokoJessie's possessing her!" he yelled.

Nayru advanced towards Tamahome and ate him in one gulp. She burped. "You know, I always wanted to eat Tamahome… BUT NOT LIKE THAT!" she started crying. Osami sweat dropped. Nayru then clasped her hands around her throat and started choking herself.

"OMG! Nayru! Stop it!" Osami ran over and tried to pry her hands off.

"I CAN'T! RYOKOJESSIE'S DOING IT TO ME!" she managed to choke out before her hands relaxed and her head lolled to the side. 

Osami got on her knees. "No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! ALL MY BEST FRIENDS ARE DEAD! I CAN'T GO ON LIVING!" she cried as she threw herself in the ocean. 

Jessie and Gourry emerged from the hut wrapped in towels. "Did I just hear screaming?" Jessie asked as she looked around.

Gourry shrugged as a tumbleweed floated by. "I guess we're the only ones left…" Gourry smiled and looked over at Jessie. She had a blank face and was staring over top of him. "Huh? What's up…" he looked over himself to find TRLgirl on a Zapdos who was majestically flapping its wings.

They both screamed, "HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU SURVIVE!"

"Miraculously… my soul was strong enough to drag RyokoJessie's body to a tree, and bonked myself to change myself into… THE INFAMOUS TRLGIRL!"

"AHHHHHH!" They screamed. 

"Don't touch my James!!" Jessie screamed at her.

TRLgirl coughed. "It's too late for you!!" she said in a Lina voice.

"Lina!" Gourry exclaimed.

"Yes Gourry I will take you to your maiden but first you must accompany me to my house," she smiled as she took Gourry's hand and flew off.

"JAMES! COME BACK!" Jessie sat on the sand and started sobbing. "Am I the last one? Did I win? No… I haven't won. I have lost James."

She walked into her hut and stayed for the last week.

The six weeks were up and Fred came to the island. He looked around. "It seems that none of them survived… such a pity." He shook his head. "Oh well… pack it up, boys!" Behind him came a crowd of men who began clearing up the huts and the dead carcasses.

"Hey Fred!" one man called, as he stood in front of hut two. "You better come here and take a look at this!" 

Fred walked over and looked inside. Curled up in the corner of her bed was Jessie. "James…. James…" she muttered. Her eyes were bloodshot and looked like she hadn't eaten for days.

Fred clapped. "We found our winner!" A huge banner appeared over the door saying, 'Congratulations!' Fred went over to Jessie and patted her on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Jessie! You just won the million dollars!"

"James… James…" she continued rocking back and forth.

Fred facefaulted and left the check on the side of the bed. "Alright boys, back it up but leave this hut here."

"YES SIR!" they saluted. 

After Fred and his men left the island, the island was bear (and clean) except for the still standing, hut two and RyokoJessie's hut that the men could not find.

"James… James…" Jessie continued muttering to herself.

At that moment, an angel appeared before her. "Jess, I'm disappointed in you." James said. "But I'll forgive. That million dollars should cover my funeral and burial. The reception too," James exclaimed.

"James, will I ever see you again?" Jessie hugged him.

James started to explain, "Well, maybe if you die…" Jessie interrupted him.

"OK!" she took Gourry's Sword of Light (which he left) and stabbed herself.

"OK! Let's go to heaven now!" Jessie chirped.

"Oh that's wonderful… WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH THE MILLION DOLLARS!?" James screamed.

Jessie sweatdropped, "Oh I forgot about that!"

"YOU IDIOT!" James screamed at her again.

"At least we can live happily ever after." She looked at him with a cutesy face.

James kissed her, "Let's go to heaven."

"Yes!" Jessie blushed and they disappeared.

Yuki and Shuichi… who were still at the island, but buried in the sand from the hurricane, emerged and took the million dollars… and ran.

The Authors and some of the characters came back to life after Jessie killed herself to be with James… Making the game null and void.

The End.

Jeri101: Aw… what a kawaii ending! POWER TO THE ROCKETSHIPPERS!

TRLgirl: I'M BORN AND PROUD! And I get Gourry too!

Jeri101: How exactly did RyokoJessie come to be?

TRLgirl: Elementary my dear Jeri…A long time ago while I was in my lab, I was doing experiments to combine two anime characters together. Like I did Goku and Sailor Moon to create GokuMoon, Lina and Ranma to create Linma, and finally Jessie and Ryoko to create RyokoJessie. While I was doing the finishing touches… my daughter Vanessa being the little witch she is, mixed my Hawaiian punch and the RyokoJessie formula. I DRANK IT AND I GOT THIS ABILITY THAT PLAGUES ME FOR ETERNITY! That's my story.

Jeri101: *blinks* Oh my! Well, anyway minna, stay tuned for Stuck 3: The Haunted Mansion! Oooouuuuu…

TRLgirl: It's unquestionably spooky! Bye Stuck 2! Teletubby Bye Bye!


End file.
